Crossroads
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: The paths of an eleven year old girl and a middle-aged man cross, changing both of their lives forever. Grey!Weasleys Grey!Malfoys Manipulative!Dumbles Beta wanted. R&R, and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde-haired aristocrat was walking proudly down the streets of the magical village, Diagon Alley; which was located, beneath powerful wards, in the heart of London.

Suddenly, he saw something that caused him to stop: a little girl, looking no older than eleven, was huddled next to an empty shop with a broken cauldron in her hands and scattered books around her; she was weeping.

At this sight, his heart immediately broke. "Hey, little one," he called, "need help?" The girl looked up, her eyes met his; they were a lovely warm-brown, matched wonderfully by her brunette curls. She nodded her pretty little head once and he removed his wand from his cane.

"REPARO!" he intoned. Her cauldron was immediately mended; good as new. With that, he waved his wand, and the books surrounding the girl floated neatly into her newly-mended cauldron.

"Where are your parents?" he asked the girl, who immediately broke down. Desperate to comfort the poor girl, he scooped her into his arms, hugging her.

"They left me!" she said, "When the Deputy Headmistress came and convinced them that my Hogwarts letter was real, they decided that they wanted nothing to do with me. They only gave me just enough to buy my supplies and took me to the Leaky Cauldron. Then, they told me quite plainly that they never wanted to see me again!" She broke down again in sobs.

"Shh!" he whispered, patting the girl on the back, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear on my magic and life that I will take care of you. I will take you in as my own and you will never want for anything! So I say, so mote it be!"

"Malfoy, that's the blonde twit who broke my cauldron. Said something about how 'mudbloods' like me shouldn't be allowed to learn magic," the girl said sniffling. Lucius' eyes flashed in anger.

"That bloody boy knows better!" he growled, "don't worry, Draco will be severely punished!"

"That actually makes me feel much better. If I were to believe him, I'd say that his behavior was encouraged!" she exclaimed. Lucius bit back another growl. He couldn't believe that Draco would be such a disgrace to the name of Malfoy. To insinuate that such behavior was what his family encouraged was so far bellow the belt that he probably couldn't even see it. That kid was in for some serious punishment. Magical parenting one oh one had absolutely denounced transfiguration as a punishment, but Lucius was beginning to imagine what his son would look like as a little white ferret.

"By the way, Lucius, my name is Hermione," the girl added, "Hermione Granger."

"Not anymore it isn't," Lucius growled, "I will not have you walking around with the name your disgrace of a family gave you. Hmm, what would you say to Narcissa; that's my wife's name and it fits you perfectly. A lovely name for a lovely girl." Hermione blushed.

"I love it, but wouldn't that make things too confusing with two Narcissa's around?" Hermione asked.

"Nonsense, in the wizarding world, many people in close nuclear families share the same name. It's settled, your name will be Narcissa Victoria Malfoy, so mote it be," Lucius declared.

"So mote it be," Hermione, no, Narcissa, found herself saying, she then hugged Lucius tightly. "We just met, and I already love you very much, Lucius Malfoy," she said softly, "you must be a very great man. Everyone who has ever met you is lucky to know you." Lucius' face darkened, remembering some of the people who hadn't been so lucky to know him due to his youthful mistakes. Then it brightened, as he remembered the risks he took to atone for his sins; they were all worth it in the end.

"Yes, well, lets go shopping. I need to get you quality clothes if you're going to be seen in public as a Malfoy. I'm also going to have to get you a proper custom wand. What do you say to a sharp diamond wand that doubles as a rapier?"

"I've always believed that diamonds are a girl's best friend," Narcissa shrugged. Lucius beamed at her. Since she was already in his arms, and as light as a feather, Lucius carried his new charge to a shop in Knockturne Alley called _Proper Wizarding Wear_. Once in the store, Lucius set Narcissa down on her feet.

"Hey, Edgecombe, get this girl the full Malfoy do-over, stat!" Lucius ordered. A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties appeared. As soon as she took stock of the girl, she got out her measuring equiptment.

After what seemed like hours of measuring, the woman left to the back room. Later, she came back into the room with what was a full wardrobe for Narcissa. The girl in question was squeeling over the new clothes. After the garments were all shrunk and safely in Lucius' pocket, said wizard grabbed his young charge's hand and led her to the next stop on their shopping trip: the shop where custom wands were made.

Once inside, Lucius called to the shop owner. A burly looking man with a well-kept brown beard and a twinkle in his eye came out from behind a counter almost taller than he was.

"Hey Lucius, I see you've brought me a youngin' to corrupt," the man said with a laugh, "what can I do you fer?"

"Well, this is my daughter, Narcissa Victoria Malfoy," Lucius said, "She's going to need a special one. A sharp diamond one that doubles as a rapier. Preferably red diamond so that it doesn't show blood."

"I can do that easy, Mr Malfoy," the wand crafter said, "now reach into this bag and let the core choose ya." He held out a bag. Narcissa placed her hand into the bag, careful not to peak, and soon felt something catch on her hand. She pulled it out.

"Basilisk skin and dragon scale, intertwined. How interesting!" the wand crafter commented, "We can expect great things from ya, Ms. Malfoy! I'll have 'er done in a jiffy!" He left the room with haste.

Later, the man came back and handed a sharp 17 inch diamond wand to Narcissa. Red, of course.

"Now I can learn how to stab people in the back even before I learn to hex them properly!" Narcissa said cheerfully, "not that I really want to stab anyone in the back, other than two people I refuse to mention by name!"

On the way out of the shop, Narcissa stopped Lucius and whispered, "you called me your daughter. I only wish it were truly so, by blood. Do you think we can get the goblins to perform a blood adoption, I read about it; it was mentioned briefly that only goblins are allowed to perform blood magic, including blood adoption."

"Goblins will do anything for the right price," Lucius smirked, "and I have more than enough to pay them."

"Dobby," Lucius called. The petite house elf of Malfoy Manor popped in at his master's call.

"Yes, Master, what can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked.

"Take us to Gringotts, avoid the reporters and gossipers," Lucius ordered. Dobby complied, taking both of their hands and popping them to the inside of Gringotts' lobby.

"SharpDeath!" Lucius called his family's account manager. SharpDeath, the manager for the Malfoy vaults and investments, walked up to Lucius.

"What do you need, Malfoy, that couldn't wait until I was done updating your investment portfolio," SharpDeath asked.

"A blood adoption," Lucius answered.

"You know the cost," SharpDeath stated. Lucius nodded.

"Then the girl will be yours by blood in a few minutes," SharpDeath told him, then called for some Goblin named BloodChill.

Bloodchill came in, and after a few minutes of pouring blood from both parties into putrid potions while chanting in Gobbledegook, BloodChill declared the blood adoption complete. Both a little sick from seeing their blood mixed in Merlin-knew-what, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Victoria Malfoy left Gringotts and headed back to Knockturne Alley where Lucius replaced the rest of her mediocre supplies with top notch brands. He also bought her the "Malfoy Special" at Obscurus Books, which made her day, as she absolutely loved books.

Lucius then had her dress at the Leaky Cauldron, where she put on a set of fashionably-cut black silk robes over an silver-laced emerald skirt and a matching blouse. She strapped her rapier wand's sheath to her hip and drew it. Then, after tracing the entire weapon with her marveling eyes, she sheathed it.

She then left the room she was changing in to find Lucius at the counter having a conversation with the bartender, Tom. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes lighting up as he took in her new look.

"You look wonderful, darling!" Lucius exclaimed, "Now we can go look for your pet and broomstick. I know the rules say first years aren't allowed to have brooms, but I am on the board of governors, so I'll be able to pull a few strings." That said, they quickly left the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the more exclusive of the two Quidditch supply shops in Diagon Alley.

While looking, they noticed many models not commonly mentioned in magical Britain. The American Ford company, for example, apparently makes broomsticks as well as Muggle vehicles.

The Ford Fusion-bolt outclassed even the latest Nimbus!

The Fusion-bolt turned out to be just what the doctor ordered for the newest Malfoy, she loved it. Even though her initial fear of leaving the ground had made her wary of broom travel, it seemed all she needed was something that was built Ford tough!

Lucius wanted a new broom himself, so he bought the latest John Deer and learned that absolutely NOTHING runs like a deer!

After that, they headed to the Magical Menagerie. After searching through the available animals, Narcissa chose two animals. A black kneazel and a King Cobra. Both would be excellent guard animals and, in general, very lovely pets.

After that, they left Diagon Alley and Lucius apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Victoria Malfoy, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger, steeled herself, preparing to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Alexandra: I don't care what you say, Lucius. The fact that you named Hermione after Narcissa is going to make this as confusing as hell!

Lucius: Not if I call her Princess, it won't be.

Alexandra: I meant confusing for me as the author portraying her, not you as her adoptive father.

Lucius: Oh. Just refer to her as Narcissa II, young Narcissa, or Narcissa Victoria. It will not be forever. Any confusion will be gone once my little princess gets to Hogwarts.

Alexandra: Thank God for that!

Lucius: Don't you mean, thank Merlin?

Alexandra: No.

**888**

When Lucius and Narcissa Victoria Malfoy appeared in a room with a desk, a bookshelf, and two of the most comfy-looking chairs you can sat down.

"Ah, father, you're back!" Came a voice, followed by a blonde-haired boy who ran into the room and hugged his father. He then noticed the girl sitting in the other chair.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, not recognizing the girl, as her appearance had changed greatly.

"That's a long story," Lucius began, it will be best if I give you the memory to view." Lucius used his wand to copy the memory and he placed it in a vial, which he handed to his son.

Draco walked over to the family penseive, which the girl hadn't noticed before. He poured the memory into the basin and stuck his head in.

After viewing the memory, Draco looked as Lucius had hoped – completely terrified.

"I'm sorry father, I won't do it again, please don't turn me into a ferret, I don't wanna be a ferret, I only did it because Pansy dared me to, , she told me that it is something you would have done..."

"Calm down, my son. Breathe. As much as I hate to admit it, it is something I would have done – and have done many times – when I was your age. That does not make it right, or something I condone from my own flesh and blood. I know that I added the adoption ceremony and her appearance change to that memory, so go to your sister and apologize to her. It is her forgiveness that you need. At this point, I leave your fate to her. The family healer can fix anything short of death, so I will not allow her to kill you, but making you wish that you were dead is something that I will allow, as many times as will make her happy.

Draco ran over to his sister and got down on his knees.

"Please, forgive me, sister. I only wished to be more like my father, and to impress Pansy. Now I wish that Pansy and I had never met. Please don't be mad at me anymore. Though I deserve it. Father never exaggerates. At this point, you could all but kill me. If you asked, Father would disown me. Believe me, I am so thankful to whatever God brought my father to you. Even if it means trouble for me, it would be even worse if, years down the road, I discovered that I had become something that my father hates. My father's opinion means the world to me. Family means the world to me. All I want to do now is hug and comfort you like a brother should. Please." He stood up, opened his arms and prepared for the slap in the face that he, pessimistically, thought would come.

Instead, she leaped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. She to, thought the world of family. That is why it hurt so much when her birth parents had wanted nothing to do with her. Now that she had a brother for the first time in her life, she did the only thing that seemed sensible to her. She not only forgave him, but she put him into that special place in her heart where family resided.

After they separated, Draco ran to get his mother. Five minutes later, Draco entered the room with a blonde woman in tow.

Draco told his mother to look into the pensieve.

As her new mother dipped her head into the pensieve, one thought permeated her mind: _Will she like me?_

**888**

AN

Alexandra: Another cliffie, I am so evil. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Narcissa Victoria: Tell me about it! I just want to know if my new mother will like me.

Alexandra: I'll get to writing it eventually. You can just pray that enough people read and review to make it worth my while.

Draco: Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaze!

Narcissa/Alexandra: I/She already forgave you!

Draco: I know that, I just want to know if mother likes my new sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Keep in mind that this story is AU. Therefore, I am not bound by silly things like cannon-compliance.**

888

Out of the ways that one would expect Lady Malfoy to react to the news, very few would accurately describe her actual reaction.

It is the sign of adulthood to hold two seemingly-conflicting beliefs.

On one hand, she was beyond vexed with Draco's behavior. She had, after all, raised him better than that. She also was overjoyed to have a daughter. Ever since the healer who delivered Draco informed her that she would not be able to have another child, Lady Malfoy fought off depression by spending every waking hour spoiling said boy. Now that she suddenly had a daughter to dote on, she had hope for a brighter future.

On the other hand, she was completely pissed at Lucius for bringing an unknown into their household without so much as a "by your leave". Not that she was complaining about having a bigger family. She just would have liked to have been informed BEFORE the adoption so that she could have prepared better.

So, as soon as she finished viewing the memory, she stood up and looked at her family. She looked at Lucius first.

"Lucius, I am disappointed in you for not giving me proper warning. You are sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight; or the couch, if you would prefer," she informed him regally.

She turned to Draco.

"Draco, I am very disappointed in your actions. You will be required to carry the bags on every shopping trip, that a lady of this house goes on, for the rest of the summer." This news caused Draco to groan. Oh, how he hated carrying the bags for female shoppers. Not that he was a wimp, Draco just didn't fancy breaking his back or pulling a muscle. Besides, he couldn't perform a proper levitation charm yet like his parents would do.

She finally turned to her newest child, her namesake, Narcissa Victoria Malfoy. Now, that would be confusing. She would have to come up with a nickname for the girl. Men like Lucius just don't comprehend how confusing having two people with the same first name in the same house could be.

"Come here, dear, and give your new mum a hug," wrapping the girl in her arms, she whispered, "This is going to be way too confusing for us both to be called Narcissa. Is it alright if I give you a nickname?" Hugging her new mother back, the girl nodded.

"How is … Nicci?" Back when she was still hoping for a daughter, Lady Malfoy had decided that she would name her daughter after the Grand Sorceress of Legend: Nicci.

"I love it!" 'Nicci' whispered, "Can we talk in private and get to know each other?"

Narcissa nodded at Nicci and ushered Lucius and Draco out of the study.

"Mum," Nicci began, "is there anything that I will need to know about being a Malfoy that Father may have neglected to mention?"

"Did he mention that as a witch from a conservative pure-blood family, you will be expected to be put into a marriage contract with someone from another pure-blood family? Thought he'd forget. This is purely to protect your virtue, as there are many dark rituals out there requiring a witch's virginity as a sacrifice, as well as many young dark wizards who would have no qualms with doing such to an unclaimed virgin. Now, if I may, what is your orientation? I will need to know so that I can send feelers out to get you a contract in a month at the latest," Narcissa explained.

After getting through the shock, Nicci sighed. She hadn't even had the guts to tell her former parents that she was a girl's girl (or was it witch's witch?) for fear of being rejected by her family. Now, however, she would have to trust Narcissa. Nicci would never allow a man to touch her, so there was no hiding it.

"I am a witch's witch, mum," Nicci said, forcing confidence into her tone. Narcissa simply nodded. Such things were not nearly as surprising in the wizarding world as the Muggle one. The Muggles' irrational fear of abnormal sexuality was in fact one of the reasons that many magicals despised the Muggle world.

"If I may," Nicci continued, "Father did tell me about the better pure-blood families. If I remembered correctly: Lord Greengrass has two daughters, Lord Davis has a daughter, Lord Abbot has a daughter, Lord Patil has two daughters, and Lady Bones has a niece. If I am correct, then those are my only options if I wish to avoid marrying down, which didn't sound too good the way father said it."

"Good," Narcissa said, "You remembered what was probably the most important lecture Lucius gave you. Now, I will be sending feelers out. You can go play Quidditch or something with Draco. I will inform you when we have success. Now, do you wish for an active marriage contract that will require immediate consummation or an inactive one that will become active when you reach majority?"

"If it is possible, I would like it to be active. Getting an anxiety-inducing activity over with gives one much less overall stress, I've heard a psychologist mention," Nicci replied. At the nod from Narcissa, she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Last time: "Good," Narcissa said, "You remembered what was probably the most important lecture Lucius gave you. Now, I will be sending feelers out. You can go play Quidditch or something with Draco. I will inform you when we have success. Now, do you wish for an active marriage contract that will require immediate consummation or an inactive one that will become active when you reach majority?"_

_ "If it is possible, I would like it to be active. Getting an anxiety-inducing activity over with gives one much less overall stress, I've heard a psychologist mention," Nicci replied. At the nod from Narcissa, she left the room._

Narcissa drew her wand and tapped the desk in the study, muttering "I solemnly swear that my blood is pure." A hidden drawer popped out

Abraxas Malfoy had set the password for the compartment, and Lucius feared his father too much to change it. Even though Abraxas was dead, his dark enchantments were legendary for their permanence and their safeguards. Narcissa was here for the protean-charmed signet ring that sat in the drawer. Lucius never wore it. Instead, he wore a modernized replica, as most heads of the Elder houses did. Narcissa wore it on occasion, whensoever she needed it.

After putting on the ring, she took out a blood quill, charmed to blacken the blood so that Muggles wouldn't notice the difference, and a roll of parchment. She then began writing:

_Dear: Lord Cyrus Greengrass_

_ As the Matriarch of the Elder House of Malfoy, and as your friend, I beseech you for help. My eleven-year old daughter, Narcissa 'Nicci' Victoria Malfoy, needs a marriage contract. I cannot very well send her into Hogwarts, and most likely into the Snake Pit, without one. She needs a young witch in one of the Elder Houses, as marrying down would not do, and she finds herself repulsed by the notion of any man touching her. That is understandable, witch's witches generally are. I don't see a problem in her finding a wife, since most witches are at least bisexual. I am, for one. I know that your wife is. I don't know about the next generation, but if either of your daughters are interested then let me know. If not, I beseech you to head out in my stead to find one for her, as I am currently fairly busy._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy Ne__é__ Black_

Narcissa rolled up the parchment and tied it to the family owl's leg with a cutting of the enchanted ribbon that was in the drawer. _There, even if we weren't best friends since we were in our nappies, Lord Greengrass would still be unable to ignore this,_ Narcissa thought with satisfaction. Of course, Cyrus and Narcissa _had_ been best friends for that long.

She knew that Cyrus would come through for her, one way or another. He always had. He was like the brother she never had.

Besides, these contracts were just a formal protection. It would be as easy as cauldron cakes for someone in an Elder House to get out of one if he or she was ever not satisfied with their future partner.

For now, however, she disapparated. She would have to set up a vault for her daughter at Gringotts, go shopping for the essentials, and go to the ministry to get Narcissa 'Nicci' Victoria Malfoy on the list of people not to mess with. In most cases, the Malfoy name would be enough, but there were some practices that had been outlawed for commoners so long that most people in the ministry forgot that they were legal at all! An innocent Auror could loose his or her job that way by just trying to uphold the law!

**888**

Draco took Nicci to the Quidditch pitch after she had retrieved her fusion-bolt from her trunk. She had read an entire series of books on broom-flying and was confident that she could teach a class on it, even though she herself had never been on broom before the testing in the shop. To be contrary, she ignored the typical racing style and chose the atypical style that happened to have been invented by Byron Malfoy in the early twentieth century. The grip was the most physically lax of any, but the most mentally taxing. It would take most of her focus not to lose control of the broom, at least until she got the hang of it.

Draco and Nicci raced around the Quidditch pitch, making a combination out of who could pull off the most bizarre moves. Nicci was the first to pull off the Wronski Feint, but Draco managed it just after she did. Needing something different, she went for a more obscure trick, invented by former Gryffindor chaser, James Potter, called the Thunderbolt.

The Thunderbolt was a dare devil move where the rider would grip both ends of the broom and kick their legs out, pulling the broom in a sweeping motion downward, only re-mounting their broom the moment before they would have hit the ground.

After seeing his sister perform the Thunderbolt, Draco shook his head. There was no way that he was going to top THAT, or even match it, without getting himself killed. Nodding towards Nicci, he took off back towards the Manor, landing on the main balcony. As soon as he heard his sister land behind him, Draco walked into the manor and chucked the Nimbus he was using into the broom-closet.

**888-time skip-888**

Lucius was in his study reading the small pile of marriage contracts that his wife had used her connection with Cyrus to procure for their young daughter.

_Suzan Bones_

_Heir of the Elder House of Bones_

_Connections: Amelia Bones- director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, through blood_

_Lord Abbott – Head of the Elder House of Abbot, through pact between houses_

_Likely House: Hufflepuff_

_Age: 11_

_Bride Price: a half million galleons_

_Contract Activation requirements: signed by the heads of both houses_

_Tracey Davis_

_Heir of the Elder House of Davis_

_Connections: Lord Davis – Head of the Elder House of Davis, through blood_

_Lord Greengrass – Head of the Elder House of Greengrass, through pact between houses_

_Likely House: Slytherin_

_Age: 11_

_Bride Price: a million galleons_

_Contract Activation requirements: signed by both parties and consummated_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Daughter of the Disgraced yet Elder House of Weasley_

_Connections: Lord Weasley – Head of the Disgraced yet Elder House of Weasley, Head of the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts – through blood_

_Lord Diggory – Head of the Elder House of Diggory, Department head at the ministry – through pact between houses_

_Lord Lovegood – Head of the Disgraced yet Elder House of Lovegood, Chief Editor of The Quibbler – through pact between houses_

_Lord Dumbledore – Head of the Elder and Mystical House of Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class – through alliance_

_Likely House: Gryffindor_

_Contract Activation Reguirements: none, this is an active contract by order of the Chief Warlock_

Lucius stared at the last contract. His first thought was to murder the meddling old fool that ordered the contract to be active. Then he took a deep breath and began to look at it objectively.

Point one: the rift between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's was still very much a problem, despite all of Lucius' efforts to mend it.

Point two: The Weasley girl's connections were nearly unprecedented for a marriage contract. The average person only made the effort to call in one contact other than their Head of House.

Point three: The Weasley girl had no bride-price. Of course, he'd still be obligated by ancient laws to pay a minimum of 50k galleons to her family, but it was negligible compared to the regular pure-blood premiums.

All-in all, Lucius just decided to sign the contract to save face. It would not be immediately evident that the situation was forced. Taking out a blood-quill, he signed the contract stating that Narcissa 'Nicci' Victoria Malfoy was now betrothed to Ginevra Molly Weasley

**888**

**A/N**

** Yes, I decided for Nicci/Ginny. It will be key to mending the broken relations between the House of Malfoy and the House of Weasley.**

** Hee, hee, hee! Even though Dumbledore is not evil in this fic, he is still up to his old manipulations. He is hoping to bring the Malfoy family over to the light, while in reality, his actions will make the Weasley family more grey.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Which spells should I learn?_

These were Nicci's thoughts as she read the introduction of _Advanced Magical Theory_. According to the book, a mage could only truly master up to fifteen spells before having to learn a mental discipline, known as Occulemency, that could organize a mind enough to where the witch could potentially learn hundreds or thousands.

Unfortunately, Occulemency took years to master. Nicci needed to figure out which spells to learn in the meantime.

_Let's start with a practical one from the first year charms curriculum. I will be starting school soon, regardless, but the teacher can only show me how to work the spell. He cannot master it for me. _

The charm she had in mind was the incendious curse from _Standard Book of Spells Grade One_.

Pulling out her wand, Nicci took a deep breath before starting to repetitiously practice the appropriately flame shaped wand movement. She did this a hundred times.

Taking another deep breath, she steadied her hand and visualized the flame rune in her mind's eye. Focusing her intent, she pointed at a scrap piece of parchment on the desk in front of her.

"**_Incendio!_**" She refused to use the wand movement as a crutch. The practice before had soley been to aid in her visualization.

It worked, the spare parchment incinerated with barely a trace left behind.

It was now official, Narcissa "Nicci" Victoria Malfoy had serious reading to do.

**888**

The wards alerted Lucius to a fire spell being used on the premises.

_Of course there is a fire spell being used, I have two children going into first year. I honestly thought that they would be trying the incendious curse sooner. Oh well, better make sure that the manor's not burning down like it nearly did the first time I used that spell._

With that thought, Lucius left his study to find his children.

**888**

Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black was not Lady Malfoy without reason.

By the time Lucius had even climbed one set of stairs from where his study was located, Narcissa had stopped him.

"Why are you in such a hurry, dear," Narcissa smirked, having already investigated the alert from the wards by the time she heard Lucius leave his office.

"The wards alerted me to the use of a fire spell. The kids must be trying the incendious. Gotta make sure that they don't burn the manor down like I almost did that one time," Lucius rambled.

"Honestly, Lucius. I am a warding mistress. I felt the warning far before you did. I was the one who cast these wards, remember?" Narcissa reminded him.

"You'd think that after all the times that Draco set off the accidental magic wards and you had already assessed the situation and dealt with it by the time I even left whatever room I was in, that I'd remember that." Lucius chuckled sheepishly.

"You would think," Narcissa sighed dramatically.

"So who was it?" Lucius asked.

"Nicci, she said it was a test to see if she could use the methods described in _Advanced Magical Theory_ to master all the spells that she can before she has to get 'cracking on occulemency'."

"If I remember correctly, a non-occulemens can master up to fifteen spells," Lucius said.

"You remember correctly, that's what she said the book told her," Narcissa confirmed.

"Tell her to hold off until I get up there," said Lucius, "I have some spells that I need to teach her. She needs to master them before any others."

"I don't need to," Narcissa smirked, "she's sitting on the third stair in the stair case behind me. I swear, men must be selectively blind or something!"

As if to prove her mother's point, Nicci spoke up. "Hello Father."

**888**

**A/N**

**Fair warning, if you want to have any input on the other fourteen spells that Nicci will learn before getting cracking on Occulemency, speak up soon or forever hold your piece.**

**Most will be common dueling spells such as disarming, shielding, stunning, etc.**

**Five will be dark and one will be an unforgivable. **

**A fair few ****will be in a foreign language like Romanian, Italian, or Spanish.**

**Some will be in Koine Greek and Biblical Hebrew.**

**Most will be in Latin or Aramaic like in cannon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know,  
Two or more variations of the same basic spell still counts as only one in the mastery count.  
For example, Protego, Protego Duo, Protego Tria, Protego Horriblis, and any other variation of shielding with "Protego" in the incantation all count as one.**

**Before learning Occlumency, to enable herself to reach her full potential as a witch, she must master:**

**1\. A fire elemental curse (check)**

**2\. A water elemental spell**

**3\. An earth elemental spell**

**4\. An air elemental spell**

**5\. A spell of pure light magic (Patronus, for example)**

**6\. A spell of pure dark magic (such as an unforgivable)**

**7\. A neutral spell that is purely defensive**

**8\. A neutral spell that is purely offensive**

**9\. A basic spell in Koine Greek**

**10\. A basic spell in Biblical Hebrew**

**11\. A basic spell in Ancient Egyptian**

**12\. An ultimate dark spell (Basic Death Magic, Necromancy, summoning the grim reaper, etc)**

**13\. An ultimate light spell (Basic soul magic, life magic, etc)**

**14\. A basic spell in a modern language such as French or Italian**

**15\. A basic dark spell (such as Sectumsempra)**

**888**

_From last time: "Tell her to hold off until I get up there," said Lucius, "I have some spells I need to teach her. She needs to master them before any others."_

"_I don't need to," Narcissa smirked, "she's sitting on the third stair in the staircase behind me. I swear, men must be selectively blind or something."_

_As if to prove her mother's point, Nicci spoke up."Hello Father."_

Lucius fought to hold in a blush, thoroughly embarrassed by his lack of observation.

"Hello, Princess," He managed after schooling his features.

"Father," Narcissa continued, "whatever spells you wish to teach me will have to wait until I have the chance to get Ginny up to speed."

**888**

Nicci remembered the day that she met the youngest Weasley.

_Flashback: _

_Narcissa had arranged for Nicci to have tea with her betrothed in order for the two to get to know each other._

_It was five minutes to tea time on Sunday when the floo in the main foyer of Malfoy manor activated. Out stepped a red-headed man shadowed by a young girl who could only be his daughter._

_Lucius stepped out to greet his guests with Nicci shadowing him._

"_Arthur," Lucius greeted with a nod, "and this must be young Ginevra." The girl in question nodded shyly._

"_Lucius," Arthur nodded in return, "and this must be young Nicci." Nicci curtsied._

"_Father," Nicci said, "why don't you show Arthur the Muggle television that I had mother install in the family room." Nicci had been briefed by her parents on the obsession that Mr. Weasley had with Muggle items._

"_That sounds like a fine idea," Lucius concurred._

"_Indeed," Arthur said, with a face that was considerably brighter._

_Lucius led Arthur out of the room, leaving Nicci to entertain her betrothed._

_Nicci led Ginny into the parlour. After they both were seated, she called Dobby._

"_Yes, Mistress Nicci?" the little house-elf squeeked._

"_Bring us tea and crumpets," Nicci ordered._

"_Yes, Mistress," Dobby popped away._

"_Now, Ginny, tell me about yourself," Nicci inquired._

_Ginny and Nicci proceeded to have a long conversation over tea. Nicci soon found herself falling for the young red-head that she was contracted to marry. Ginny, concurrently, found herself getting less shy around the Malfoy heiress. When Nicci found out about Ginny's dreams of being a Quidditch star, she promised herself that she would buy the girl a top-notch racing broom._

"_So that's me," Ginny concluded._

"_Indeed," Nicci agreed, she now knew enough about the fiery red-head to know that her future was decided._

_Nicci then stood up and took care to observe Ginny as she did the same. Then, in calculated timing, she pulled Ginny to her and planted a chaste kiss on the red-head's lips. She held it for exactly seven seconds before pulling away only to plant a teasing one on Ginny's freckled nose._

Ginny was currently staying in a guest room at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa had insisted that Nicci would need time with her betrothed. Arthur agreed on the condition that Narcissa install a Muggle television at the Burrow.

_Lucius and Nicci had taken Ginny to Knockturne Alley to get a proper wardrobe at _Proper Wizarding Wear_, and a proper wand at the custom wand shop. While Lucius took Ginny for Ice Cream, Nicci went to the more exclusive of the two Quidditch supply shop in Diagon Alley to get a surprise for her betrothed._

**888**

"Get me up to speed on what?"

Nicci turned at the sound of the familiar voice. At the top of the stairs, with a smirk on her face, was Ginny Weasley.

"Spell mastery, sweetie," Nicci said, "You need to master the incendious curse so that Father can teach us a few spells." Nicci then proceeded to explain to Ginny how to master said curse.

Ginny took to spell mastery like a fish to water and in no time at all, a spare bit of parchment was incinerated in a perfect show of power and restraint.

**Next chapter:**

**Lucius will teach Nicci and Ginny the first of three spells.**

**The spell mastered next will be:**

**A. Regular Dark Spell: Sectumsempra**

**B. Pure Dark Spell: Avada Kedavra**

**or**

**C. Ultimate Dark Spell: Kedavra Death Mortalis Locomotor**


	7. Chapter 7

Frankie's Law of Mastery is the bane of any mage who wishes for a quick, no nonsense way to learn hoards of spells. Sure, a mage can learn as many spells as he or she wants (up to the fifteen hundred spell mark), provided they don't master any. The mastery of a single spell takes the mental equivalent of learning a hundred spells.

Occulumency is a requirement of anyone who wants to be a true master of spell craft. The trick is to decide what to master before Occluding one's mind.

"Sectumsempra is a spell that was developed by Severus, an old friend of mine," Lucius explained, "the spell uses your wand movement to direct the cut, like a sword."

Mastering this spell took no time for Nicci, who had been taking fencing lessons with Draco for weeks. It was a Malfoy family tradition to be skilled with a blade.

Ginny, on the other hand, was having trouble visualizing the spell properly. After every mediocre attempt, she got more and more distressed.

Nicci, after mastering the dark cutting curse to her father's satisfaction, went to comfort her betrothed.

"Don't be discouraged, love. It takes a great deal of apathy to master the dark arts, which is why I think of my birth parents, who abandoned me, whenever I attempt such a thing," Nicci explained. This made Ginny's eyes widen, and then narrow in thinly veiled contempt. With a snarl, she points her wand at one of the target rats. What she does next causes both Nicci and Lucius to raise an eyebrow.

"Crucio," the poor rat never stood a chance. All of Ginny's hatred of Nicci's birth parents was funneled into her abrupt mastery of the Cruciatus curse. "Sectumsempra," in finally mastering the dark cutting curse, she mercifully decapitated the rat, ending its suffering.

"That girl has one hell of a temper," Lucius commented. Too shocked to speak, Nicci merely nodded. Once over the shock, Nicci wrapped Ginny in her arms, holding the red head. The water works followed, being typical for a first time of coming down from the dark magic high.

"Ahem," interupted Lucius after he gathered himself. "I know what you are feeling now, but let everything except your deep-seeded hatred, and undying love, flow out like a river, forgotten. Love and hatred are the only emotions worth keeping. Anger makes you rash and sadness makes you depressed, while hatred makes you cold and calculating. Love keeps you from becoming too cold."

Nicci focused on her love for her new family and Ginny, as well as her hatred for her old family. Everything else, she pushed away.

Ginny focused on her love for Nicci and her in-laws to be, as well as her hatred for Nicci's old family. Everything else, she too pushed away.

888

Lucius pulled his daughter aside. "Ginny is going to be a simple case. With her fiery temper, which is easily tempered into hatred, she will be a prodigy worthy of Severus when it comes to the dark arts. You, on the other hand, are like Albus. You would never think of using your hatred unless someone you cared for deeply was in danger. Am I right?"

Nicci nodded. "You are correct, father."

"I figured as much. Albus only mastered five "dark" spells before Occluding his mind. A variation of the dark cutting curse, that is inferior to Severus's in every way; Fiendfyre; the Killing Curse; Morganna's Blood Rite; and a spell to summon the Grimm Reaper to do the caster's bidding. This was a time when he was still with Gellert in the quest for the Deathly Hallows."

"How do you know this?" asked Nicci.

"I have this knowledge because once upon a time I was Albus's apprentice," explained Lucius. "Albus took to lacing his lemon drops with an alchohol so potent that it makes Firewhiskey look like Butterbeer – in fact, he had to have them made in Northern Ireland since it is illegal to make or sell such brew inside the British Commonwealth.

"Anyways, Albus cannot hold his liquor any better than his gamekeeper, Hagrid, can. Which means I got regaled with tales full of information that he would have never given sober.

"But back to the point. Besides those five dark spells, he learned five light spells and five neutral fire spells.

"The light spells all involved love just as much as the dark ones involved hatred. He mastered the Patronus Charm, which requires a memory filled with love to master fully; the general healing charm, which requires great compassion and love for the patient to master; the spirit raising charm, a modified cheering charm, which requires love for the target to master; the life giving charm, transfering life force from the caster to the target, which obviously requires immense love for the target to even work; and the soul healing charm, healing wounds in the target's soul, which requires undying love for the target to so much as do anything.

"For neutral fire spells, he mastered the incendious curse; the flagration hex; Passion Fire, which is neutral due to its ability to be either light or dark on the whim of the caster; Merlin's flame, which is more of a projected aura than a spell; and fire bending, which is the wandless manipulation of fire.

"I will be telling Ginny what Severus mastered before Occluding her mind," Lucius concluded, "It is better to use a list that fits one's personality than to use the entirely balanced approach that the prevailing wisdom of the book recommends."

"Yes, Father," Nicci said sarcastically in mock submission. "I live to hear your words of wisdom." The barking laughter that escaped Lucius's mouth was foreign to anyone who knew the regal man.

"Okay, okay. No more," Lucius said, "my laughing muscles aren't ready for this kind of abuse. Anyway," his face grew serious, "You are dismissed. Your homework is to compile a list, of thirteen more spells to master, on your own time. I'll have Ginny master her final twelve by the time you are even done with your list. The reason is, Severus mastered his first fifteen in five days, while it took Albus that long to finalize his decision on which fifteen to master. You are so much like Albus that I, quite frankly, worry for your long term sanity. Ginevra is so much like Severus that I, quite frankly, am terrified by what the depth of her hatred could do if it went untempered by love."

888

"Young Ginevra, before learning any more dark magic you must, as the muggle saying goes, check yourself before you wreck yourself— you must master the Patronus Charm." Lucius goes into full out instructor mode. "The true Patronus requires neither a wand nor an incantation. It requires naught but a memory filled with love and the proper intent. The incantation for the inferior version means 'I expect a protector', which is the intent behind the spell. That incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. Once you master it, you'll be able to use an Anglicized incantation like 'Expecta Patronus' to further power the spell. An emotionally charged spell like the Patronus is hindered by a Latin incantation, but empowered by an Anglicized one.

"First step: dwell on the memory in which you've felt the most love. Allow it to fill you just beyond the point of overflow." This was an instruction.

With a faint blush, Ginny closed her eyes in deep concentration. By the time she opened her eyes, her form was covered with a translucent, white glow.

"Good," praised Lucius, "Now is the time; push your magic with intent. Say to yourself, 'I expect a protector'!"

888

Meanwhile, Nicci was in research mode. She left no spell book in the Malfoy library shelved. She also fell into her habit of talking to herself while reading.

"So Merlin found a way to get around Frankie's Law, interesting. So you can use mastery of related low-powered spells to automatically master one of high-power. Adding mastery of Avis and Serpensortia to my mastery of Incendio will make me automatically master Fiendfyre as a combination of three masteries. Better write that down…

"Yes, of course, mastery of the killing curse and the cruciatus curse will automatically make me master transmogrifian torture. On the other side of the spectrum, mastery of the cheering charm, combined with mastery of the shield charm and mastery of the animation hex, will make me automatically master the Patronus Charm. I don't know…"

888

It was for five days that Lucius taught Ginny while Nicci hashed out her mastery list.

At the end of the five days, Ginny had mastered, on top of the three she already had, the Patronus Charm, the Imperious Curse, the Killing Curse, Bombarda, the Bat Bogey Hex, the Disarming hex, Levicorpus, Reducto, the Shield charm, privacy wards, the levitation charm, and the summoning charm.

By that time, Nicci had her list ready to go. She decided against combining masteries since it was an inexact science with huge consequences of failure.

She went with the Patronus, Morganna's Blood Rite, Morganna's Thrall, Avada Kedavra, Fiendfyre, Passion Fire, Fire Bending, the Life Giving Charm, the Soul Healing Charm, the Cheering Charm, the General Healing Charm, Zeus's Lightning Bolt, and Morganna's Rage.

The system Ginny favoured is very efficient and utilitarian, while the system that Nicci favoured is very drawn out and property based.

888

"So, now that young Ginevra has mastered her list, I shall guide her in constructing an occlusion mind-scape. This will instantly occlude her mind and allow you both to master Nicci's list," said Lucius.

So Lucius showed Ginny how to Occlude her mind. After Ginny's mind was occluded, she showed Nicci how to master the Patronus. Mastery took the rest of the summer, because after having her own mind Occluded, Nicci insisted on mastering the others that Ginny had done to begin with. That, and meditation to make sure their Occulemency progressed enough to allow them to start learning by the time September rolled around.

888

The Malfoys plus Ginny met briefly with the Weasley clan at Platform 9 3/4.

"Arthur."

"Lucius."

"I take it your family is enjoying the television that Mother so graciously installed?" asked Nicci, trying to break the tension.

"They are," Arthur confirmed.

"Hello Father," said Ginny cooly, "has work been going well?" There is a stunned silence, as the Weasleys take in Ginny's high class dress and demeanor.

Her attire was probably the simplest in her new wardrobe, but a huge improvement over the rags she used to wear. She wore an emerald green summer dress under black outerobes that could pass for a long-tailed coat. On her face, she wore a pair of fashionable sunglasses. Her ears were now pierced and from them now hung cross earings made of white gold. Around her neck sat a golden chain necklace that matched Nicci's in its pendant proudly displaying the Malfoy family crest. On her feet, she wore expensive dragon-hide boots that looked like normal high-end fashion boots.

"Wow…"

"looking good…"

"Sis."

The twins, Fred and George, grinned at Ginny, who rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Come on, Nicci. If my family isn't gonna do much more than gawk, we might as well go find a carriage." Ginny reasoned.

"True, our parents can do whatever," Nicci said, grabbing Ginny's hand. The girls run to the train, hand in hand.

888

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Lucius demanded as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

The Weasleys shook their heads.

"Arthur you ignored your daughter's polite small talk in favour of gawking at her with the rest of your clan," Lucius explained, "because of this, the girls decided that we weren't worth any more of their time and left after my daughter said, and I quote, 'our parents can do whatever'! Both girls have been tutored extensively by my wife on noble educate, including noblesse oblige. They know very well that ignoring a question, no matter how insignificant it is in the grand scheme of things, is a huge breach in educate."

"We aren't noble!" Molly Weasley said.

"Actually, we are," Arthur corrected, "our house is disgraced yet elder. Elder houses are noble, disgraced or not. We simply haven't taught the educate to anyone but our heirs since the time we were disgraced. I should have; however, foreseen that Lady Malfoy would teach them to a future member of her house."

"She is as good as a member of our house already, what with the Chief Warlock ordering the contract to be active," said Lucius.

"That just means they have to be together," said Arthur, "They could be together at the burrow just as well as they are at Malfoy Manor."

"You forget, Arthur, the contract puts the decision on where to live entirely up to them," said Narcissa, "I wonder how anyone could ever get homesick while living in the lap of luxury."

"Home is where the heart is, and I'm sure Ginny still loves her family. Love is selfless, love is kind, love is patient, love is blind," Lucius reminded her, not believing that Ginny would want to go back to the burrow, but also not wanting to start an argument to ruin the mending relationship between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.

"Dad, why was Ginny wearing Slytherin colours?" asked Ronald, Arthur's youngest boy.

"Why wouldn't she?" Arthur asked.

"Mum says Slytherins are evil!" replied Ron.

"That generalization is a bit far-fetched. Evil is not defined by what house it's in, it is defined by what it does," explained Arthur, "a person is not evil just because they are from the house of the ambitious and cunning. Slytherins are only evil if their ambitions are evil. Just like Gryffindors can bravely do evil things, Hufflepuffs can be loyal to evil, and Ravenclaws can learn to be evil. Similarly, Slytherins can have good ambitions, Gryffindors can bravely do good things, Hufflepuffs can be loyal to good, and Ravenclaws can learn to be good."

"Too… much…information, brain…hurts," moaned Ronald.

"Slytherins can be good, Gryffindors can be bad, Hufflepuffs are followers, and Ravenclaws are evil swots until they learn to be good," Lucius summarized.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Ron said appreciatively.

888

Meanwhile, our heroines sat in a carriage across from two "evil swots", and one "follower", with whom they were chatting with amicably.

888

On the other side of town, an apparently Muslim man seemed to have a psychotic episode. "It is at Hogwarts, my precious. I must retrieve it. My own, my love, my… precious!"

**AN: Disclaimer – if you recognise anything, I don't own it. **


	8. Starting Hogwarts: Meeting Daphne

Crossroads

Chapter Eight

Mastering occulemency has always been insanely difficult, even when the witch or wizard devoted his or her whole time to it, so anyone could imagine how difficult it must have been to do so in conjunction to other studies. This was why mastering spell-craft was a goal that only the most devoted scholars had ever attempted. _Advanced Magical Theory_ stated that on average, a witch or wizard only mastered about five spells in their lifetime, casually learning about a thousand more. This was why most people in the wizard world used the same spells repeatedly when in a duel or battle. Casually learned spells were not reliable to be cast on reflex, unless one had the pristine reflexes of an auror or hit-wizard.

Very few wizards or witches had the temperament to master fifteen spells, let alone learn occulemency fast enough to continue past that mark. Nicci had been lucky to have her father, a master occulemens, on hand to jump-start the process for herself and Ginny. Even so, it still wasn't easy for the couple to balance their occulemency meditations with their thirst to learn everything as fast as possible. Both witches spent the second half of the train-ride with a notice-me-not spell on their compartment as they meditated. They were beginning their stage-three meditations already, whereas a completely self-taught occulemens would have been lucky to have progressed passed the stage-one meditations in the same time-frame.

It wasn't until the train slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade Station that they snapped out of their respective trances, exiting the compartment and falling in-line with the exiting crowd. They quietly compared their respective progress. Nicci mentally calculated that the stage-three meditations were taking at least four-times as long to get the hang of as the stage-two ones had, which had taken three-times as long to master as the stage-one meditations. Each meditation did one of a few things. Some raised the vivid quality of their respective mind-scape. Others made them more aware of their respective magical cores. Still others made it easier for them to sense the magic around them. Sometimes the effect(s) of a meditation were not immediately evident.

The boat-ride into Hogwarts was when they met up with Draco. Nicci immediately pulled her brother into her patented bone-crushing hug. Then, they were both immediately tackled by Ginny, who didn't want to be left out. The group-hug was broken as their attention was drawn to the magnificent sight of Hogwarts castle. They were still marveling as they got out of the boats and were introduced to the deputy headmistress, and transfiguration mistress, Professor McGonagall. They listened to her speech only enough to verify that it was mostly the same as the one Nicci's mother had recited to them from memory. The next event to steal their attention from the majestically antiquated scenery was the brief introduction to the Hogwarts ghost community. The Malfoy siblings, along with Ginny, were amused by the shock displayed by the majority of their soon-to-be-year-mates. Did no one read _Hogwarts a History_?

Entering the Great Hall, the first-years formed a line along the right edge. After the Sorting Hat's song, Professor McGonagall began calling student's up to be sorted.

888

"Abbott, Hannah"

Hannah nervously made her way up to the front of the Great Hall. Taking the hat from the Deputy Headmistress, she sat on the stool and placed the old hat over her head.

_Hmm. You want to be a Hufflepuff, but is friendship and loyalty really the most important concepts to you. Yes, you love your friends, but would you give up your dreams in order to keep a friend? Would you give up your individuality just to fit in._ The hat asked. Hannah thought hard about this for a moment before she shook her head. _I knew it! Just as I know that you are truly too much of a selfish creature for the House you desire. If you were a Hufflepuff and, say, you thought a Gryffindor was responsible for a loss in pride for your house, you would shun the person. It was not in Helga's nature to shun anyone for any reason, but I know that you would do it for the sake of wounded pride. Selfish pride is a Slytherin trait. _Before Hannah could protest, the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

888

"Brown, Lavender"

When a blonde girl named Lavender placed the hat on her head, she was hoping to get into Gryffindor like her parents wanted.

_Interesting. Another 'dark' personality who wants into a 'light' house to please her parents. Look girl, I wasn't enchanted so that the parents could choose their child's house for them. I was enchanted so that children would be sorted into the House where they would thrive. The headmaster himself cannot interfere with my decisions. Do you understand?_ Lavender nodded. It seemed that the notion of Hogwart's houses being a matter of family pride was just that: a notion. _You have a mind that is far too calculating to ever be nurtured in a house where the word 'calculating' is only used to describe the development of Quidditch plays or chess strategy. You have two options: Ravenclaw or Slytherin. For Slytherin, you would have too work up your ambitions a bit; while for Ravenclaw, you would have to work up a higher passion for the library. Your choice. _Lavender, who could not stand the atmosphere of a library for any longer than was strictly necessary, even tho she loved reading, was quick to decide that maybe Slytherin wasn't as bad of a choice as her parents had implied. "SLYTHERIN!"

888

"Davis, Tracey"

Tracey was pale as a sheet as she walked towards the front of the Great Hall. Her grandfather was already a complete jerk to her due to the fact that she was the offspring of her father's muggleborn wife; and was therefore a half-blood. She shuddered to think of what he would do if she was sorted into Hufflepuff, or, Merlin forbid, Gryffindor. She prayed against all hope that she would be sorted into Slytherin. At least her grandfather might start treating her like family. She said her last silent prayer as she placed the Sorting Hat over her head.

_I seriously do not comprehend where you people get the concept that being sorted a certain place will fix all your problems. On the contrary, if I sorted you into Slytherin just for that, your grandfather may be happy, but your chances of having a fruitful education may diminish harshly. Your desperation for acceptance would make Hufflepuff an easy choice, while Gryffindor would help you gain the ability to stand up for yourself in order to gain acceptance. Which do you want: the easy way, or the right way?_ Tracey pondered this. She would be dead to her grandfather if she chose Gryffindor, but if she chose Hufflepuff it would merely reinforce her grandfather's opinion of her uselessness. This begged the question: would she rather be considered dead, or completely useless. Tracey's pride won out, and she decided that she would rather be considered dead. "GRYFFINDOR!"

888

"Malfoy, Narcissa Victoria"

As soon as the hat touched Nicci's head, it shouted: "_SLYTHERIN!_"

888

"Patil, Padma

To the Padma's surprise, the hat shouted: "_SLYTHERIN!_" almost as quickly as it had for the Malfoy siblings. Sure, Padma had been dreaming of the day when she would be known as more than her popular sister's look-alike, but she had merely wanted to get into Ravenclaw, where she could become known for her brains. Never in a million years had Padma entertained the notion that she may be sorted into the House of the great Salazar Slytherin, who has been considered to be a near-god by nearly everyone in magical India. Padma's self-esteem rose as she removed the hat from her head. She smiled as the Slytherin table cheered for her as she made her way sit down.

The next surprise was when Parvarti was sorted into Ravenclaw. _Mother and Father are going to be so pleased!_

888

The one person's sorting that had everyone's attention was Harry Potter's. People began whispering as the Sorting hat took more time to sort him than it had taken for anyone in all of the years that the NEWT students could remember. The teachers, however, had been around longer, especially Headmaster Dumbledore, whose very own sorting had taken a similar length of time. It was not an everyday occurrence for Godric's hat to take more than two minutes sorting someone. Albus' had taken four, while Harry's was going on five.

It took another two minutes for Albus to begin to grow worried. Not many people had the strength of mind to withstand such invasive legilimency for very long without passing out. Albus, who had nearly passed out after his own sorting, knew this quite well. Another minute passed, and Albus was about to intervene when the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Albus let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding, when Harry, seemingly unfazed by being under invasive legilimency from a magical artifact for about eight minutes, took his seat at the Ravenclaw table without any trouble. Albus, himself, had had to pop a pepper up potion before taking his own seat all those years ago. The old headmaster, who needed Harry to be strong enough to one day take his place as the leader of the Light, was quite pleased with this observation.

Later on in the sorting, Albus smiled as the young Weasley girl was sorted into Slytherin and immediately took a seat next to the Malfoy heiress. Young love was a beautiful thing, especially when the relationship in question was for the Greater Good, and did not require significant sacrifice on anyone's part. Thanks to the influence of the Malfoys, Miss Weasley was allowed to begin her magical education a year early and was sorted into Slytherin. At the same time, her brother was sorted into Gryffindor. How could the House rivalry between the snakes and the lions stand when it threatens the bond between siblings in a family as close as the Weasleys? Albus couldn't see any way that it could. This was only one of the many reasons that Albus had to believe that the relationship between Narcissa Victoria Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley was vital for the Greater Good.

888

Brendan Davis opened a letter that was addressed to him. The handwriting belonged to his granddaughter.

Dear Grandfather,

I don't know what I ever did that makes you despise my existence, but you will be glad to know that it will now be easier than ever for you to pretend that I do not exist. That's right, I was sorted into Gryffindor. I want you to know that I went in praying, against all hope, that I would be sorted into Slytherin and you would finally be proud to have me as your granddaughter. The hat was very quick to point out that sorting me to impress my family would ultimately diminish my chances of having a fruitful education. After giving me insight on my needs, the hat gave me the choice between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. In all honesty, I would rather be dead to you than have you still acknowledge my existence and consider me even more useless than you already do.

In all honesty, it doesn't make me any difference what you think anymore. Whether you consider me dead or consider me a traitor, it doesn't matter. My father has been Lord Davis for years, you're just a has-been. I once dreamed of the day that you would finally love me and care about me, but now that I'm a Gryffindor, that's not likely. Anyway, you cannot take away anything from me that you haven't already. You took away my hope that you would love me one day. Are you happy, you senile old bigot?! My mother, who you can't stop criticizing for an accident of birth, is Lady Davis, and the House of Davis has never been stronger than it is right now!

If you cannot accept me for who I am, you can go fuck yourself. It is as simple as that. I refuse to be hurt by anything that you do or say from now on. I love you, grandfather, but I don't have to like you, or respect you.

Your Granddaughter,

Tracey

_You truly think that I would have wanted you in Slytherin, Tracey._ The former Lord Davis smirked. _The fact that you didn't catch that I manipulated you into choosing Gryffindor is a prime reason that you should _not_ be in Slytherin. You, my dear Tracey, are a Gryffindor thru and thru. I am proud of you. One day you will understand how much of a manipulative Slytherin son of a bitch I truly am._

888

When classes started, Nicci and Ginny were quick to become the most driven of their peer-group. In charms, the tiny Professor had barely begun his lecture on Gibbon's Theory when Nicci raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy?"

"I've read Gibbon's research paper on his theory. I also cross-referenced his points with several more prominent magical theories and all seven magical laws. I do not recommend teaching students charms based on this theory for a few reasons. First, there is no good reason to not teach directly from Nathan's Law of Charms. Similarly, I would hope that Professor McGonagal is teaching her students from Aster's Law of Transfiguration, primarily. Theory should be held off until the laws have already been properly learned.

"Secondly, Gibbon clearly ignored Frankie's Law of Mastery, as well as Vincent's Law of Battle Magic. This concerns me, as the only wizard known to have been successful in finding a work around for any of the seven laws was Merlin himself.

"Thirdly, theories are meant to clarify the ambiguous, in relation to laws. Gibbon's theory is just as much, if not more ambiguous than any of the seven laws.

"I implore you to teach us Nathan's Law before you attempt to push theory on us." Nicci finished. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Very astute. I was, however, starting with Gibbon's theory because it is on the curriculum mandated by the Magical Department of Education. I would need the support of the Board of Governors to challenge it." Professor Flitwick informed her.

"Do it, my father will get you the support you need," Nicci told him as she waved her wand, casting her patronus, which she sent to her father. Professor sent her a warm smile that said 'thank you', before beginning a new lecture.

"Nathan's Law is the foundation of modern understanding of charm-work. Nathan's Law can be broken down into seven key principles. The first one underlies all seven of the magical laws: magic cannot be created or destroyed. Therefore, a magical reaction must be balanced on both sides of the equation. You will get more into that if you take Arithmancy as an elective starting in your third year. You can also choose to attempt to test into the Arithmancy class early if you are mathematically inclined. Whether or not you take the official course, you will need to have a basic understanding of Arithmancy going forward in your magical education.

"The second point ties into Frankie's Law, so my Ravenclaws may wish to study up on Frankie's Law of Mastery..."

Nicci and Ginny diligently took notes as Professor Flitwick lectured on the seven key principles of Nathan's Law. Even tho they had already studied Nathan's Law, Professor Flitwick brought up points that the authors, of the books they had studied, had never considered.

888

Filius Flitwick sighed as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin first-years left after his long, impassioned lecture on the seven key principles of Nathan's Law. He was sure to get flack from the department of magical education for his blatant challenge of their curriculum, but he could not really get himself to care. The young Malfoy girl's speech had driven home for him exactly how terrible Gibbon's Theory truly was. It had been as if a light switch had come on in the old Ravenclaw's mind.

_Having the Slytherins take better notes than the Ravenclaws is what does it. Slytherins only take as many notes as they think will benefit them; while Ravenclaws generally take notes on anything and everything._ Filius noted. _My second-thru-seventh-years are in for a surprise. I am absolutely _not _going forward in their practical work until I am sure that they understand the fundamental principles of charm-work._

888

Nicci and Ginny had been the first to arrive to Transfiguration, on their first afternoon of classes. Even the teacher was not there. On the teachers desk rested a tabby cat. "Look Ginny, a kitty!" Nicci exclaimed, for the first time in months acting like the eleven-year-old girl she truly was. All decorum was forgotten as the Malfoy heiress scooped the kitty up into her arms and petted its soft fur. The tabby cat purred as the two girls descended into their little girl "let's-pet-the-kitty" mode.

Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown were the next to enter the class room. As one, Nicci and Ginny said, "come and pet the kitty with us!" Hannah and Lavender soon succumbed to the scientific fact that little girls cannot resist kitties.

Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Lilian Moon entered the room next. This time, no word needed to be spoken as the five Slytherin girls joined their dorm-mates in lavishing the cute kitty with their affection.

Tracey Davis, Fay Dunbar, and Sophie Roper made up the fourth group to enter the Transfiguration classroom. Now, it is a little-known fact that Gryffindor girls have an affinity for felines that exceeds that of any other girls. So when the threesome of Gryffindor girls came into the mix, our resident Gryffindor feline was purring louder than ever before.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle came in and took their seats quietly. Interrupting little girls and their kitty-time is bad for any boy's health.

Neville Longbottom entered the Transfiguration classroom by himself. He sat down quietly next to the young Malfoy scion, who nodded in greeting.

It was five-minutes passed the late bell, with no sign of the teacher, that Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas entered the room and took their seats. As if by cue, the tabby cat broke free of the gang of girls and transformed into the stern Transfiguration professor. "To your seats, girls. Class has started." The girls oohed in awe at the wonderful display of magic before they giggled and took their seats.

"Now, I am not the kind of Professor that is going to sit here and lecture you until I am blue in the face. I am a strong believer in learning by doing. I recommend that you learn the Laws and theories on your own time, and ask Professor Flitwick or Professor Snape for guidance if you need it. The one thing that I am going to brush on, before assigning you groups for the practical, is Aster's Law of Transfiguration, and how it heavily relies on Frankie's Law of Mastery. But first, as many of you have been tutored by your parents, I must know. Who here has mastered more than five spells, or learned more than five-hundred?" asked Professor McGonagal. Ginny and Nicci both raised their hands. "Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, how many have you learned and/or mastered?"

It was Nicci who chose to reply. "We have each mastered twenty-six, and are currently on our third-stage Occulemency meditations. As you should know, each stage of meditations raises our mastery and learning capacity exponentially: the function of n equals fifteen times two to the nth power. Once we complete our stage-three meditations, we will have the capacity to master up to 120, which is ninety-four more than we have already. As it is, we already have the capacity to master up to sixty, so we can more-than-double the amount we have already mastered."

"Okay, to rephrase: who here has mastered more than five and less than fifteen, or learned more than five-hundred and less than fifteen hundred; and has not begun Occulemency training?" Professor McGonagal amended. Nicci's brother, Draco, was the first to raise his hand, followed by Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Patil, Abbott, and Longbottom. "Mr. Longbottom, I am surprised. Augusta never struck me to be the teaching type, at least not for children. More like the shove it down your throat and make you choke on it type. But then again, everyone learns differently. A word of advice, Professor Snape is much like your Grandmother. If you could learn from her, you can learn from him; just do not let him push you around. Now, could you seven tell me how many spells you mastered and/or learned?"

Neville straightened his back at the mention of his Grandmother. The woman had trained aurors since the time she could first snark. Neville replied with pride in his voice. "I have mastered the flippendo jinx, the bludgeoning hex, and the petrifying curse. I have learned at least six-hundred other spells, ranging from detection charms to battle magic. My grandmother is a task-master!"

Draco was the next to answer. "I have mastered the same three as Mr. Longbottom, along with the shield charm and a few of Uncle Severus' creations. I have learned about twenty more."

Padma answered next. "I have mastered seven Hindi spells that have no true Latin counterparts, as far as I am aware. They may have Aramaic counterparts, as many old Aramaic spells are lost to the ages."

Hannah then answered. "I have mastered nine spells. I have learned thirty others." After her concise answer, she gave no further comment.

Blaise simply held up his hands, showing eight fingers. Theodore then said, "Blaise means that he mastered eight. I have mastered the same eight. Blaise doesn't talk much."

Finally, Daphne answered. "I have mastered ten. I have learned five-hundred others."

"Merlin!" exclaimed Nicci, "You haven't started on Occulemency?!" Daphne shook her head.

"None in the Greengrass family are qualified to teach it, and while we may be an elder house, we are not particularly rolling in the dough, as our main source of income was made illegal a century ago. It was enchanting Muggle technology to make it better, for those who do not know. We have been getting by since then with the money in our vaults, along with a few odd jobs, but our vaults are slowly, but surely, drying up. Hiring an Occulemency master is beyond reason for the Greengrass family." Daphne's voice shook a little. Nicci's heart immediately went out to the Greengrass Heiress.

"Ginny, dear?" Nicci whispered.

"Yes?"

"Take notes for me, please. I need to help Daphne."

"Rodger."

As Professor McGonagal began one of her rare lectures, Nicci lead Daphne to the back of the classroom. Raising her wand, she erected a privacy ward. Neither girl could hear Professor McGonagal anymore, and their conversation would remain private.

"Daphne, I am going to enter your mind and help you build your occlusion mind-scape. Once that's done, then you will be able to begin your stage-one meditations. My father will be here for a board meeting today from 5pm to 9pm. He will arrive at half-past four in order to visit Draco and I. At that time, I will have him check my work and guide you thru your meditations. It won't take long til you will be able to do it yourself. Occulemency is a very DIY kind of thing once you get past the basics. You with me?" Daphne nodded. "Good, now relax as I enter your mind."

It took Nicci a good half-hour to do what her father had done in ten minutes, as she showed Daphne how to occlude her mind on the most basic level. Once Nicci was satisfied with the results, she canceled her privacy ward and they rejoined the class. Professor McGonagal was just finishing up her lecture.

"In conclusion, in order to fully succeed in transfiguration, you must master all seven of the prime CAT spells. Today, we will practice the first of the prime CAT spells by using it to attempt to turn a match into a needle. Once you succeed at that, you may try to transfigure what will likely be a wooden needle into a stone needle and then into an iron needle. From there, it can easily be transfigured into a steel needle. To go directly from a wooden match to a steel needle will require mastering the spell. Each one of you who masters the spell on the first try will receive a hundred points to their respective house. Each one of you who masters the spell before the end of class will receive at least twenty points. Get to work." The professor waved her hands, and a box of matches appeared on each person's desk.

Nicci and Ginny, who by now had spell-mastery down to a Science, were determined to get it mastered on the first try. Now mastery of a CAT spell was not so easy as mastering a charm or simple battle spell. Because of this, Nicci and Ginny used their Occulemency training to put themselves into a level-three trance. A level-four trance would have been more ideal, but they were already pushing it with the level-three trance as they had not completely mastered their stage-three meditations. As it was, their grip on reality became hazy, but they still were able to focus enough to complete their task.

First, they took out a match and stared at it with their enhanced eyesight. They memorized every detail, even as they rubbed their fingers over it to feel the texture. They recalled the magical properties of wood as well. Next, they recalled the physical and chemical properties of steel, as well as the general shape and texture of a needle. Finally, they balanced the formula from wood to steel in their heads, adding magic as the limiting reagent. After that, they worked their minds down to a level-two trance, in which they practiced the recommended wand movement, a hundred repetitions each. They would not be using it again. Working their minds down to a level-one trance, they went over everything in their heads one more time. Satisfied, they worked down to the basic trance.

Setting their matches down on their desks, they raised their wands and cast the spell. In the blink of an eye, perfect steel needles replaced the wooden matches.

"Two-hundred points to Slytherin!" said Professor McGonagal.

For the rest of class, Nicci and Ginny walked around the room, giving helpful tips to anyone who seemed to be having trouble. By the time the bell rang, Everyone, except Daphne for obvious reasons, mastered the spell. Daphne would have to master it later.

888

As promised, at four-thirty, Lucius Malfoy showed up to greet his children. After Nicci explained Daphne's situation to him, he was more than happy to check Daphne's occlusion mind-scape. Nicci, Ginny, and Draco watched as Lucius entered Daphne's mind. After five minutes, Lucius withdrew from Daphne's mind and gave Nicci a thumbs up. "You did a good thing, Nicci. Ms. Greengrass' mind-scape is all set."

He then leaned in and whispered: "Ms. Greengrass greatly understated the severity of her family's situation. If a miracle doesn't happen soon, they will have to sell everything they have just to survive. Now, as your father, I go on record and state that it is not your job to work miracles. That being said, you may feel as obligated to help them as I do. Lord Greengrass was, is, and will always be your mother's best friend, after all. We'll offer them a place to stay as a last resort, if the worst happens.

"Even so, I worry. For an Elder House to become visibly dependent on another for support, in times of peace, almost always means being immediately disgraced. The shame of being a member of a recently-disgraced house is not something that I would wish on my worst enemy. I wish there was more that I could do."

"Don't worry father, I'll hit the books and find a law to help them. Research is what I'm good at, after all!" Nicci smiled at her father briefly before her lips flattened into a line of grim determination. She looked far more confident than she felt. _Merlin help me. Navigating ancient law tombs, and to a lesser extent, modern law tombs, takes the patience of a saint. Noblesse oblige be damned, Daphne will owe me big time for this! When I decided to be a bookworm, this was definitely not what I signed up for._

Nicci turned to her betrothed. "Ginny, love, I am headed to the library for law-based research. Daphne severely understated her family's situation, we need to find a way to help her that will not get her family disgraced. Do you wanna come?"

"Wheresoever thou go, I shalt follow thee. For the very heart that beateth in my chest belongeth to thee." Hearing that cheesy imitation of Shakespearean English come from the mouth of Nicci's beloved lightened the Malfoy heiress' mood by several factors. Taking Ginny's hand, Nicci led the way to her favorite area in the entire castle: the library.

**Author's Notes**

I now conclude the eighth installment of _Crossroads_. There is mostly just plot building, character introduction, and character development in this chapter. If the details of the setting seem a bit rushed, it is because I was so rushed in getting the plot moving that I could barely waste effort on stuff that is already mostly described in the books. 

Be warned that I plan on milking Lucius' spot on the Board of Governors for all it is worth, plot wise.

Also note that if a spells category has "prime" in the name, it is a spell that must be mastered by the end of third year, at the latest, for the student to properly excel in its respective subject. The prime CAT spells are the ones for Transfiguration.

Teaching on Gibbon's Theory is basically the Charms equivalent of teaching math based on Common Core State Standards now, or New Math during the sixties. The cold facts are replaced with abstract concepts that are meant to confuse. A child, or young teen's per-frontal cortex is not developed enough to think that abstractly.

**Hufflepuff**

Susan Bones

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Wayne Hopkins

Megan Jones

Ernest Macmillan

Leanne Malone

Sally-Anne Perks

Oliver Rivers

Sally Smith

**Ravenclaw**

Terry Boot

Harry Potter

Mandy Brocklehurst

Michael Corner

Stephen Cornfoot

Kevin Entwhistle

Anthony Goldstein

Su Li

Morag MacDougal

Parvati Patil

Lisa Turpin

**Gryffindor**

Neville Longbottom

Fay Dunbar

Seamus Finnigan

Sophie Roper

Dean Thomas

Tracey Davis

Ronald Weasley

**Slytherin**

Hannah Abbott

Millicent Bulstrode

Vincent Crabbe

Lavender Brown

Gregory Goyle

Daphne Greengrass

Draco Malfoy

Narcissa 'Nicci' Victoria Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Padma Patil

Lilian Moon

Theodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

**Mastery Count for Nicci and Ginny**

The incendious curse: Incendio (Original fifteen for both)

The dark cutting curse: SectumSempra (Original fifteen for both)

The Cruciatus Curse: Crucio (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Patronus Charm (Original fifteen for both)

The Killing Curse: Avada Kedavra (Original fifteen for both)

The Imperius Curse: Imperio (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Morganna's Blood Rite (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Morganna's Thrall (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Morganna's Rage (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Bludgeoning Hex: Bombarda (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Ankle Noose Hex: Levicorpus (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Exploding Hex: Reducto (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Disarming Hex: Expelliarmus (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Bat-Bogey Hex (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Fiendfyre (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Passion Fire (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Firebending (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Shield Charm: Protego (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Privacy Wards (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Life-Giving Charm (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Soul-Healing Charm (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Cheering Charm (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The General Healing Charm (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

Zeus's Lightning Bolt (Original fifteen for Nicci, mastered by Ginny prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Levitation Charm: Wingardium Leviosa (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The Summoning Charm: Accio (Original fifteen for Ginevra, mastered by Nicci prior to beginning Hogwarts)

The First Prime CAT spell (mastered by both during rheir first Transfiguration lesson.

888

*CAT: Conjuration, Animation, Transfiguration


End file.
